


Omega Penguin

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right at the end of S2E08: “Tonight's the Night” up until S2E09 “A Bitter Pill to Swallow”, based on the stills and promo. After finding the King of Gotham bloody and begging for help, Edward is unable to resist saving the man who had fascinated him him for so long. But in saving “Mr. Penguin”, Edward finally come to terms with what embracing his all of his darker side and impulses. Inspired by “Behind the Wheel” By Depeche Mode. Ok just Depeche Mode in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Preface: Omegaverse AU, Omega Oswald and Alpha Edward. Based on my headcannon that Oswald likes to be taken care of and needs someone to take care of him like his mother did for him, keeping him grounded and comforting him after his mother's murder. Edward but also someone to recognize the darkness and intelligence of the alpha inside, while still loving the affectionate and romantic side of Edward. Oswald was sickly as a child and as such he only as short weak heats for an Omega, 12-24 hours so he has been able to hide it with suppressants, but misses dose in the chaos. Edward is an atypical Alpha, unable to be detected to due lack of pheromones unless experiencing strong emotions, but joining of Edwards two halves have made it more noticeable. In my Omegaverse AU, physical condition and emotional state can greatly affect biology. Heavily inspired by Eyes on me by FuckYeahChilton and all the wonderful Nygmobblepot shippers on Tumblr

Oswald’s Pov- 

I had failed. Mother, Gotham and myself, all because of Galavan. The pain in my arm, the heat slowly over taking my body and the haze slowly clouding my vision still pales in comparison to the feeling of my heart slowly shattering inside my chest with her loss. Only instinct drives me forward and I stumble through the brush but loose my footing on a shovel, nearly flying into a mound of earth. Pushing myself up again, I hazily spot a tartan blanket, with a picnic basket and food laid out like a godsend. Unable to believe the sight, I hobble closer and nearly go down again, but this time the offending object is a leg sticking out of what looks to be a half finished grave. Someone having a picnic, while hiding a body, possibly more by the looks of the metal case underneath. In my current state, I decide to not stick around to find out and quickly help myself before shuffling off once again, clutching my wound while trying to block out the pain the as well as the discomfort and pain from my heat. 

Growing weaker and wearier with each step, I nearly black out but a light in the corner of my eye prompts me forward. Slowly and painfully, I make my way towards the light with caution, knowing in my state I was unlikely to be able to defend myself especially without a weapon. Reaching the a safe distance, I see a trailer alight in the darkness and carefully make my way forward, alert for any sound that may give me a clue if the trailer is occupied. Resting my back against the metal behind the window, I listen for a sounds that I don’t hear, I quickly spot a piece of rebar and raise it above me as I pull open the trailer door.

Finding it empty I slide down against the door and try to plot my next move, not knowing where to turn without being found by Galavan or the GCPD as either could mean death. Running through my limited options, I hear soft rustling outside and quickly push myself up, rebar clutched tightly in my hand above my head. Then, assaulted with the strong scent of Alpha pheromones, my heart races and my heat begins to take full force, but I still try to push forward. I push at the door and feel a slight resistance and hear a thump and the door swings open. Suddenly, vertigo and pain rush at me full force and I stumble forward, searching for the intruder, but my legs buckle and I fall full force to my knees. Focusing on the sound of rustling leaves, my eyes are drawn to the beam of light, coming from a flashlight by a flailing figure. A flash of metal catches my eye and see a hand groping in the distance, but instead of metal, the light catches glass and I can see a familiar face in the darkness. 

Concentrating as hard as I can with all the sensations hitting me at once, I try to recall his face to determine friend or foe, when a deep but concerned voice breaks me out of my racing thoughts. “Oh my …” The voice sends a jolt of recognition to my brain. Edward … Nygma. From the GCPD, the awkward man with the riddles. An Alpha. But he makes no move, not towards his saw or myself, and I am forced to choose. “Mr. Penguin?” He questions breathlessly, seemingly as surprised and fearful as I am and I make my decision, “Help me … Please”. Then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward on finding Mr. Penguin

Edward's Pov -   
This week had been wonderful up until this point. Every person had believed Ms. Kringle when she had told Dr. Thomkins I was “Maybe too gentle” and so it was no surprise to anyone when a week later a letter had been found by the other members of the GCPD on my desk, detailing her affection for me but saying she still had to “work things out” with Officer Dougherty. Pleased with myself for dealing with two birds with one stone, I take a leisurely drive to the woods on the outskirts of Gotham, and set to my next task. A goodbye to Ms Kringle and a celebration of becoming whole. Embracing my darker impulses, including those that stemmed from my Alpha genes. 

After managing to drag the suitcase containing Ms. Kringle to the chosen spot and placing her in the ground, I happily begin my toast to a former love and new future when a voice from behind surprises me. “Is that some sort of a riddle?” In shock, I quickly catch myself as he looks towards the grave, and bend down to leave the wine glass and reach for the shovel. Leaning down to examining the hole, I quickly slam the shovel into the base of his skull as he starts to question the contents. Falling into Ms. Kringles grave, I realize that I must improvise and think to the various surgical odds and ends in my trunk. Turning back towards to my car, I smirk and exclaim “Don’t go anywhere”. 

After retrieving my saws and returning to the grave, I take the hunter’s arm and lift my saw when I notice a blood stains littering the scene. My sandwich is gone, a bloody fingerprint on my pristine plate and see the trail of bloodied flowers. I decide that the risk of the thief seeing the bodies outweighs the possibility of ANOTHER person happening upon the graves site in a secluded forest, I grab the saw and a flashlight and begin to follow the trail of blood as the sky begins to darken. As I continue forward, a familiar scent heats my blood but I am unable to identify the source or cause and the questionable reaction alone propels me forward.

The sky now nearing the darkness of night, I follow the alluring scent but I soon need turn on my flashlight to continue on the trail before another source of light catches my eye. Happening upon a small silver trailer, I breathe out “Finally” before cautiously approaching. Unable to hear sounds or see movements, I look into the window and am soon hit with a stronger dose of the scent and recognize it for what it is. An Omega in heat. A familiar Omega at that, but I am unable to place the scent. Closing forward towards the door with my saw firmly gripped in my hand, I put my ear to the window and suddenly, the door swings out and bashes against the side of my skull, knocking me back as well as the glasses off my face as they fall somewhere beside me. Groping around for my glasses as a slow, staggering figure steps out of the light with a length of metal raised above his head. I scramble for my glasses in the limited light of my flashlight as the scent and sounds of the figure grew nearer. Finally feeling the familiar frame of my glasses, I quickly put them back on and am shocked at the sight. Oswald Cobblepot, the Penguin and King of Gotham. “Oh my …“ I take in his paler than normal face and the blood slowly dripping from his arm and surmise that he was the one who had happened upon my work and had hidden here to avoid detection from the mayor and GCPD. ‘Atleast he can’t exactly turn me in’. I think to myself, but he suddenly falls to his knees, delicate features screwed up in pain. “Mr. Penguin?” I question and his eyes briefly meet mine. “Help me … Please” And somehow I am unable to resist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward takes a chance

Edward's POV - 

Quickly I react, catching his small frame as he falls forward towards me and I am able to catch him just before he meets the ground. Taking in the blood now smearing my windbreaker and his still form, I cradle his small body to my chest as I grab the flashlight and follow my trail back to the car as quickly as possible, Upon reaching the car, I gently place him in the back seat and rip off my jacket and sweater, tearing at the sweater and wrapping it tightly against his wound, before starting the car and taking off toward my apartment. All the while, I strain to listen to sounds of distress while trying to block out my own inner turmoil, his presence and scent making my blood burn with want, to claim the King of Gotham. I take a steadying breath and pull up towards my apartment, steeling my nerves and taking control of myself. Thankful for the cover of darkness, we make it to my apartment in record time and under the cover of darkness I am able to simply carry him inside and place him gently upright on my bed, leaning against my headboard. Calling the name I believed he would respond to best. “Mr. Penguin?” 

“Mr. Penguin… Sir?” But he only lets out a pained moan in response, slumping forward towards me. His scent hits me full force, blood, heat, l and I realize that I would need to get him out of the clothes, not only to treat his wound but also to lessen the potent scent clouding my head. Gently but steadily, I pull off his bloodstained tie, shirt and vest. Struck by the contrast, crimson on alabaster skin, so similar to the flowers that had lead me to him, I am momentarily breathless. A shaking breath breaks me out of my thoughts and I quickly move to patch and clean his wounds, before reaching for my syringe and medications. Giving him a painkiller and a sedative to keep him from moving around too much, I move to my next task. Stripping him of his pants, I realize that he had nothing underneath and the scent hits me full force. “Oh my ..” but I power through and slip him into a pair of my smallest pajamas. Still oversized on his small frame and coupled with being nearly swallowed by the pillows and blankets around him, the most dangerous man in Gotham looked adorable. 

The most dangerous man in Gotham is an omega in your bed and clothes, my other half smugly reminds me. I push the thoughts away, now needing to make a plan for what was to come next. The sun would come up in a few hours and I could finish my task in the forest and cover both of our tracks, call in to the GCPD and take the day off, then wait for the small man to awaken. Shaking off the urge to join him in bed, I dispose of his bloodied clothes and prepare to return to the forest, wanting to finish the task as quickly as possible to return to him but I suddenly stop at the door. Stepping back to the bedroom, I step closer back to the bed and watch his slow but even breathing and brush my fingertips against his cheek and forehead to check for warmth, and while satisfied by his condition, I do not feel quite the same for myself. His pheromones would slowly grow stronger and his heat worse while he recovers, trapping him with me while the GCPD were looking for him. At least no one would to think to look at my apartment, but if I didn’t get back and finish burying Ms. Kringle and the hunter, the would link her to me and come knocking. With that thought, I step back and take my leave, already anxious to return and freely explore my obsession.


	4. Omega Penguin Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after midseason finale, after Oswald kills Galavan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Continuation from previous chapters but skips forward to take place after the mid season finale. Basically, I wanted Oswald to kill Galavan before he goes into heat 1) Because he’s still injured and would probably go back to Ed anyways, just “Until he’s out of the woods”, especially after how much killing Galavan would of weakened him. 2) Didn’t want Gabe the Babe to interrupt. 
> 
> *Did anyone else see the redhaired guy next to Fish ??? Is it the amazing Jerome??? Will Dr. Strange bring him back???

Edward's POV  
After coming home to the scents of Oswald’s at the others I had encountered at the GCPD as well as a few others that I did not recognize, most likely Oswald’s men. I am suddenly struck with the realization that the little omega I had saved was not only the King of Gotham even after his fall, but he was in command of all the alphas of the underworld and I am hit with an odd sense of satisfaction that I was party to his impending victory. I smile happily and start to move towards the bedroom, when Gordon’s alpha scent burns in my nose and I quickly strip the sheets and blankets. Frustrated at the idea of burning yet another bedcover, the first being soaked with Oswald’s blood, I resolve to just take it to the cleaners tomorrow as I make up the new bed and quickly shove the linens into a bag in the closet where I kept Mr. Leonard. 

Feeling unusually tired at the hour I lay down on the bed, caught up with the Penguin’s world while still having to maintain my own at the GCPD. It was difficult but worth it, I think to myself and the smile returns to my face, wondering about how long it would take Oswald enjoy his revenge. I had no doubt he would succeed and so my thoughts start to drift to his stay over the past few days. Cradling his fragile body to and from my car, patching him up and seeing his pale and still body in my bed. Holding the needle to his throat, him holding a knife to mine and yet no blood. But much more. Excitement, arousal and heat I had fought through since the moment that blade kissed my flesh. His heat still pending, the suppressants only would work for the next 24 hours and probably less with the injuries he had sustained. 

A sudden thought strikes me again and I realize while his heat would most likely hit by tomorrow night and that he would need somewhere to go and someone to help him through the heat, as the suppressants only work properly if taken everyday for a week before the heat, but the injections I had given him could only suppress it for a short time. Going out with Alpha’s like Gordon and Bullock during his heat lights a fire deep within me, but I know I am powerless to do anything about it without him. A sudden and devious thought hits me and quickly reaching for my notebook, I sketch in a quick idea as a gift for my new friend, thinking it would only take me a few hours to build with the right parts. Just as I finish the final drawing, with a list of all the parts I would need, when his scent hits me full force. “Ed!” He calls from outside my door, and I quickly run to open the door, flooded with both anxiety at his tone and satisfaction that he had returned to me. Opening the door, he nearly falls to the floor but I am able to catch him in time and quickly shut and lock the door behind me. “Oswald? What happened?” I question gently, holding him up by his waist. He looks at me with a mix of pride and satisfaction, “Galavan is dead.” I smile widely at the man in my arms and start to congratulate him, but a pained moan breaks me out of my train of thought and he grabs the front of my shirt not unlike the last time we were this close. This time however, instead of reaching for a blade he grabs my chin firmly so I look him in the eyes again. “Now I need you, friend” and my mouth goes dry.


	5. Omega Penguin Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald returns to Ed after the big confrontation following S2E11, the midseason finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I haven't written in a long time so if someone wants to comment, positive or negative, I would appreciate the comments to improve.

Held in a comforting embrace while he supports my shaking body upright, I inhale his alpha scent to calm the trembling, pain and racing pulse. Knowing I had already made my choice the moment my heat started up again, to return to him and his home, now my safe place. I grab him by the front of his shirt and I am once again hit with another soothing wave of relief. Seeing the light flush of his cheeks and feeling the intoxicating warmth of his body against my own breaks through my final resistance. What are friends for? I think to myself while I consider the possibilities that could arise from the situation. An alpha to take me through my heats , a friend I could converse with at an equal level, and most importantly the only person I now trusted as an equal. Cupping his chin and gently tilting forward so he meets me gaze. i say the words that had been running through my mind for the last few days. “Now I need you, friend.”

The blush on his cheek deepens and I start to lean upwards to show my intent with a soft kiss, but a stronger jolt of pain sends me crumpling into his chest with a groan as his arms tighten around me. “Oswald?” All I can do is murmur into his chest while looking up at his eyes ”Getting worse.” He hesitantly strokes my back, trying to ease the pain while concern flashes across his his face. “I can’t give you any more injections...” I nod and catch his gaze “I know” He freezes for a moment, unsure of what I intended, when another wave of pain hits and the smell becomes almost overwhelming. Every part of me screams for him to take me now, wanting him so badly and I reach forward again to bring our bodies closer. 

Unfortunately, he misreads my intent and resumes stroking my back when he stiffens and growls out in a slightly deeper voice,“I'm taking you to the bath.” before setting me down on the couch. The statement left no room for argument and despite usually killing someone for less, I am oddly pleased at the alpha emerging from Ed. Carefully removing my coat, a small smirk appears on my lips, but is soon replaced with one of shock as Ed steps out of the bathroom without his glasses in a t shirt and sweatpants low against his hips. He had always been the first one to wake and the last one to bed so I had never before actually seen him in such casual and oddly arousing state. His body is more solid but lithe muscle than I had of thought, although I realize he must of been pretty strong to lift me up like a rag doll many times since he found me. Getting an idea as he draws close, I motion him forward and lift my arms up childishly with a smirk. “Carry me.”

He raises one eyebrow but complies with a smirk of his own, picking me up bridal style from the couch and sits me down on the edge of the tub. Laying out towels, fresh pajamas much like his own, he hands me a cloth then turns to leave, telling me to get him if I needed help. I quickly grab his wrist and turn him to face me again and give him a pointed look and he nods as I start to unbutton my vest. Struggling through the vest buttons, I finally lay it on the counter and continue with my dress shirt in the same manner, but he pushes my hands away and looks into my eyes for confirmation, neither of us quite ready to admit out loud where this was going. I nod and he starts unbuttoning my shirt gently while stopping every so often to caress the skin that he had uncovered. I bite back a moan and he looks at me, question of what to do next in both our minds. Another jolt of pain followed by another surge of pheromones and he picks me up again, stripping the rest of my clothes with one hand before gently lowering me into the bath. This time I am unable to hold back the moan of pleasure as the hot water hits my aching muscles and he gasps, quickly handing me a cloth before saying he would be right back with a low growl.


	6. Omega Penguin Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Oswald begin to come to an understanding.

Edward’s POV-

I sit him on the edge of the tub and turn away to give him privacy, but a slim but strong hand grabs me and pulls me back in place with a look, equal parts of desire and anxiety at my possible refusal. I nod and he starts to undress slowly, struggling with the vest and tie, then shakily moving towards the shirt buttons. Drawn forward almost on instinct, I look into his eyes and push away his hands. Unable to help myself, I start unbuttoning the dress shirt myself while stroking the skin as it is revealed, his scent becoming stronger with by the minute. Pushing the shirt from his shoulders and gently pulling off the garment to lay it on the counter with the others. He gasps and I am not sure if it is one of pain or pleasure, but the skin to skin contact makes me burn with want. Shaking now, he meets my gaze and gives me a small smile before another wave of pain hits and he falls into me. I pick him up and quickly strip of the rest of his clothing before gently dropping him into the bath. He moans in satisfaction and the sound mixed with the scent of his heat elicits a growl from deep within my throat. “I'll be right back”. 

Instead of shrinking back, he moans again and I quickly exit and lean against the wall outside, unable to stop the racing thoughts in my head. He came to you, take what is yours… Imagining taking him right there, claiming him and marking him as my own. A pained moan brings me out of my erotic trance and I quickly steel for the oncoming temptation and enter the bathroom. “Ed, please” He moans out from the tub and I gently lift his quivering body from the tub, and he nearly purrs in satisfaction. I put him down and he wraps a towel around his waist then dries of the rest with another teasingly with a small smirk. I motion towards the clothes and his smirk grows and he simply steps towards me, puts a hand to my chest and cups my chin to meet his gaze. “I won’t need the clothes” I stare down in shock, despite the fact that we had been leading up to this for the last few days it had seemed. “Ed, I need you. Take me. NOW. and I growl out, before claiming his mouth in a rough kiss. 

Pulling his body flush against mine, I lift him upwards so his legs wrap around my waist, taking extra care with his bad leg and press him against the wall. I lap my tongue across his lips begging for entrance and he happily obliges, moaning wantonly into my mouth. I tighten my hands around his waist and he starts to grind against me and I moan with satisfaction as his length grinds against my own. We both groan out and I break off the kiss to growl in his ear. “I’m taking you to bed.”


	7. Omega Penguin Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald begins to see all of Ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone <3

Oswald’s POV-

I moan out in satisfaction, threading my fingers through his hair and pulling him down into a deeper kiss as I grip his shoulders. The hand not supporting my weight explores my skin and I break off the kiss to catch a shaky breath. He catches my eye concerned but hungry and I pull him down down roughly down and slide my hand beneath his shirt. He presses me harder against the wall and my aching length rubs against him again and I cry out into his mouth, feeling the growl deep in his throat. “You promised to take me to bed.” I punctuate with a gentle bite under his jaw. he smiles widely and lifts me higher so I can wrap my arms around his shoulders and he claims my mouth roughly again, carrying me to the bedroom.

His hands start sliding lower as he lays me on the bed and all I can do is moan out, pleasure sparking from every inch of skin connected to his. He suddenly stops and I let out a growl of my own in displeasure. He smirks and pulls away to remove his t shirt and then resumes stroking my skin while kissing down my throat. My length starts to strain against him in synch with the pain inside and I pull him back up for a rough kiss. Palming his cock through his sweatpants, he growls out but places a surprisingly sweet kiss upon my lips. Kissing a trail from my lips downward to my already sensitive nipples, I am unable to stop the loud moan of pure ecstasy as he takes a bud in his mouth and swirls his tongue around the nub.

Continuing down, I slip into my thoughts and realize I had never been taken this way, with care and reverence, but most of all with concern for my comfort and pleasure. Suddenly, the feeling of a tongue lapping at my entrance as well as the soft stroking of my aching cock makes me cry out his name in pleasure. The pretense crumbles with the cry and I clench my fists, one into his hair with the other in the sheets and he moans out himself. He continues on his task and I continue to moan his name mixed with obscenities and words of praise, before he switches tasks. Swallowing my cock while massaging my entrance, he gently slides a finger inside and I sigh in contentment. “Please Ed” The heat in my belly increases and I continue to cry out with pleasure as he adds a second then a third finger, my hole eager for his knot. Suddenly, without warning I come violently into his mouth, my seed spilling into his mouth while my slick dribbles down his fingers. Pulling back, he smiles and I pull him towards me for a sweet but passionate kiss. My heat temporarily sated, I realize his intent, to give me a clear head to be able to make a choice. Knowing he was barely in control of himself and on the edge of reason, yet still having the concern and sweetness to power through I vocalize the choice I had made some time ago. “Take me. Claim me.” 

I groan out against his lips and his control finally starts to break. One hand pins my wrist while the other spreads my legs while he claims my lips. Tongue sliding across my lips, I once again moan out but I escape his bounds and run my hands across his chest and start to pull down his bottoms. He quickly breaks the contact to strip himself and looks into my eyes one final time for confirmation. I groan out in annoyance and pull him into a rough kiss before biting his shoulder. “I won’t ask again.” He groans into my neck before reaching down to coat his cock with my slick before rubbing the tip against my aching hole. “Fuck! Ed now!” He nips at my neck and pushes into me with one gentle thrust to the hilt and I am filled with a feeling of satisfaction and completion that I had never felt before.


	8. Omega Penguin Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finally lets his alpha side show and an important revelation is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I am so happy for everyone who gave me kudos and comments <3 There will be one more chapter, the morning after from Oswald's POV as well as a bonus chapter I decided to add for fun in the same story line but from a "different" perspective.

Edward's POV - 

“I won’t ask again.” He growls, punctuating his annoyance with another sharp bite, not enough to draw blood but enough to get the point across. I reach between us and slick my cock with his own juices, the contact and pain making me breathless with an agonizing pleasure as I line up with his entrance and have to stop myself and take a breath. He growls and mewls out “Fuck! ED NOW!” I give him a gentle bite in response and push inside with one gentle but firm thrust. I am suddenly struck by the feeling of completion and perfection inside him, wanting to prolong the moment but he takes my stillness as hesitation and thrust his hips towards mine. I groan in response kissing him roughly while pressing his hips the mattress and start thrusting into his soft heat with an unhurried pace. 

Still mapping his mouth and body, he moans and cries out softly in encouragement as I start to thrust harder and faster inside as my knot starts to grow, now grazing against his aching hole. I slow for a moment only to place a pillow underneath his back, shifting for a deeper angle and he moans in approval, my knot now swelling fully inside him. Looking down at the flushed and panting omega wanting for me, makes the alpha instincts inside rise beneath the surface. My Omega, I growl out. Pulling him in for one more rough kiss, my hands return to his hips and I start to thrust in at different angles until he cries out again with pleasure, his voice now on the edge of desperation. “Harder...Please.” 

He begs, the pretense now completely gone and I reward him by complying. Now pounding on his prostate head on as I keep a bruising grip on his hips, his nails claw down my back, drawing blood. Pleasure shoots through me like an electric jolt and I begin slamming into him in earnest, now lifting his hips to meet my thrusts. Instincts running wild, I start to kiss and bite at his neck and shoulder around the bonding glad but stop myself. All I need to do is knot him, but it takes every ounce of control to drag my teeth away as I hear a low growl, but his hand grips the back of my head and pushes me down again, moaning “Do it.” breathlessly as he writhes beneath me. Needing no further invitation, I bite down on his bonding gland and my mouth is instantly flooded with the sweet taste of his blood and pheromones. 

Arching up as I suckle and the wound, still thrusting at a hurried pace as I am slowly driven closer to the edge, he starts moaning out my name over and over like a prayer. Suddenly, clenching around my length without warning he mewls out “I’m com…” and he is cut off by the orgasm ripping through him. Without warning, he bites down roughly between my neck and shoulder, mirroring the mark I had given him. Another jolt of exquisite pain passes through my body followed by a complete white out, my body now moving on its own accord as I thrust in roughly one last time as my seed empties deep within him, growling out his name into the crook of his neck. 

As my knot slowly softens, I shift us around so my arm is wrapped protectively around him as his head rest on my shoulder and he gives me a predatory smile as he caresses his claim on my skin. “Now you're mine.”. I return the smile and agree, licking away the blood from his lips. “All yours.” Stroking my fingers across his own mark, I brush my lips against his gently gently and whisper against his lips. “And you're mine.” I meet his gaze in question and he kisses me back gently “All yours.”, before nuzzling into my neck sleepily. Happy to be the one he chose, not only in his heat but also letting through a part of him that probably only his mother had seen, I smile contentedly at the display of his affection. Despite wanting to finish the present for my omega but unwilling to leave the bed or Oswald, I simply pull the covers over the both of us and kiss the top of his head. 

His breathing evens out and he slowly drifts of, curing further into me and wrap my other arm around him as I start to drift off as well, wondering how things would change in the morning, between us and the rest of Gotham. “Love will always be our greatest weakness.” My words come back to haunt me in that moment, and I feel the revelation that despite my words, that's where our path had lead since I had uttered those words. He was my omega now, but I had wanted it for far longer than I cared to think about. Struggling with his proximity and heat, caring for him and comforting him had been agonizing to begin with. Killing Mr. Leonard, proving ourselves as equals and embracing both sides of ourselves together, a calming realization hits me. This wasn’t love, this was something better. With that, I caress his mark gently once more with reverence and a gentle smile, before dropping off and joining him in slumber.


	9. Omega Penguin Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after goes better than expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter from either of Oswald or Edward's pov, but one more chapter is to come, hopefully by Sunday at the latest

Oswald’s Pov- 

Waking up in a haze, I slowly open my eyes to the now familiar room, now once again bathed in sunlight. The second thing I notice is the absence of my heat, now sated by my alpha but also accompanied with the pleasing aches in all the right places. Lazily sitting up against the pillows, I notice Ed’s absence as the memories of last night flood in. Frowning slightly, I look around the room for him but I am unable to see much in the dawning light. Suddenly, the door rattles and opens to reveal him, hiding something behind his back with a wild smile. 

Coming towards the bed, still one hand behind his back, he runs his hand through my hair and brings me in for a gentle kiss and looks into my eyes. “I was expecting to be back before you woke up. But you’re cute when you pout.” I glare up at him but my resolve quickly breaks and I press my lips to his once again with a gentle smile. “I made you a present.” He murmurs against my lips, drawing back slightly and I can see the reflection of my eyes lighting up in his glasses. Stepping back slightly he reveals a black umbrella not unlike the many I had owned before and I look up in question. He smiles gently, almost like smiling down at a particularly difficult child. 

“It’s much better than your old umbrellas.” He leans down again to capture my lips at my pout with a giggle and I roll my eyes at his own childish antics. “What dangerous in the wrong hands and powerful in the right, what can honor and kill in the same blow?” I think for a moment, but in his excitement he continues “Give up?” He asks, eyes alight. I smirk affectionately and nod. He takes one further step back and presses a button on the side of the handle and clutches the bottom, slowly drawing out a sword. I smile widely and move to get up and he carefully places the sword back in its sheath and leans it against a nearby wall before coming closer.”The next one I designed is even better.” He says with pride and I reward him with a manic smile. Noticing my naked form, he growls appreciatively and pulls me forward for a possessive kiss that I return. His hands move to my chest and back and I moan appreciatively into his mouth, but break off to push him towards the bed. “Now I think it's time for me to give you a proper thank you.” I smirk and he groans in approval as I straddle his hips and start to kiss down his neck, when I hear a breathless groan in my ear. “I can’t wait for Christmas then..” I smile happily against his skin and unbutton his pants before responding. “Neither can I.”


	10. Omega Penguin Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon finds out the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here! Thank you everyone!! This chapter is inspired by a Nygmobblepot fanfiction that I had read a while ago, but I am unfortunately unable to find the fanfic or name to give proper credit.

Gordon’s POV - 

I knew it was a bad idea. Not because Harvey had suggested it, although that should have been my first clue. Nygma’s place was the last place in Gotham I had wanted to go, especially after waking to such a fucked up situation last time. Nygma and the Penguin acting . . . comfortable in each other's presence, happy even. Comfortable is not a word that comes to mind when describing either of them. Ever. Still, both needed to be forewarned that Barnes was still on the offence, and to be honest, it was also to cover my own ass. Killing Galavan may have been the right thing to do, but not the lawful one as he begged for death while Penguin’s rage rained over him. 

Shuddering at the thought of what the both of them could be upto now, I drag myself to the front door and move to knock when I hear a low groan and a thud against the door. Suddenly assaulted with familiar omega and alpha scents of both men, but it is more potent than ever. Thinking of the possibility of Penguin tiring of Nygma and killing him off, I brace myself for busting the door down when another voice moans out. “Ed! Just take me, I’m still stretched from last night. Now!” And I nearly pass out as the sounds of moaning, panting and skin against skin filter through the door. In all my years of service and now police work, I had NEVER thought this situation would ever happen. Not only hearing one of the most notorious gangsters be fucked against the door by the GCPD’s awkward forensic scientist, but the feeling of arousal that accompanied this erotic soundtrack.

Unable to do anything but stifle my own shaky moans as I find myself rooted to the spot, the banging quite literally continues against the door as Penguin’s moans increase in pitch as Nygma’s thrusts speed up by the sound of rapid thumping as the door slams repeatedly into the frame. “Ed.. Ed please…” He begs and I am unable to hold back my moan this time, but the sound does not seem to slow the odd couple. Breathing in their scents, I am closer to coming than I care to admit but a sudden growl breaks me out of my thoughts. “Os.. My omega. MINE!” He snarls, like he could feel my presence through the door. 

I step back, despite not being intimidated by Nygma’s alpha scent, I am still taken aback by the submission by the King of Gotham. Still able to make out the sounds from behind the door, I hear a sound I had only imagined in my fantasies. “Please … Harder.” Oswald moans, and from the sound I can tell that Nygma obliged as I hear a groan and more forceful movements against the door. Unable to comprehend why I am still at the foot of his door, I turn around with a painful pressure at the front of my pants but a final quote follows down the corridor. “He’s mine, Detective.” Followed by two sets of maniacal laughter.


End file.
